


Never Letting Go

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Dean is an awesome brother, F/M, Mention of Character Death, john is a bad parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Two broken people helping each other heal





	Never Letting Go

Sam Winchester was like a lost kid when he met Y/N. He felt guilty for all the things his brother had sacrificed for his happiness, so much so that he was starting to doubt Stanford Law was really what he wanted. You see, Sam Winchester didn’t come from an ordinary family. He came from a family with a father that blamed him for the death of his mother while he took everything he felt Sam did wrong out on his older brother Dean.

When Sam was 6 months old, his mother had taken the eyes off the road for one brief moment to look back at her crying baby. Just long enough for the car to sway into oncoming traffic before a honking horn made her overcorrect, steering right into a huge oak just a few miles from their home. Sam didn’t remember any of this of course, but his four year old brother did. Before telling the cops, Dean did something no kid should ever have to do. He unfastened his brother’s seat belt and carried him from the wreck before the vehicle caught fire. He saved his brother’s life, but Dean never saw it like that. He remember the smell of burning flesh and his mother’s screams. More than that, he remembered the dead look in his father’s eyes; the hate he looked at his baby brother with, when Dean told the police what had happened.

Sam never blamed Dean for anything. There was nothing to blame him for. Dean never stopped taking care of his little brother. He never stopped saving him, even when it was from their own father. Sam was the one he blamed, but Dean was the one he took all his anger out on. Dean was the one promising he was okay, and Sam didn’t had to worry when blood streamed from his nose or bruises covered his body.

The second Dean had turned 18, he was out of the house, but not without his brother. Dean worked two jobs to support himself and Sam since he never saw a dime of the child support. John kept drinking away. Sam always felt terrible when Dean came home tired, yet still willing to help him with his homework. Sam felt even more awful when he got offered a scholarship to Stanford, and Dean didn’t hesitate uprooting his life to move to California with his baby brother. Dean got the two of them an apartment, working his ass off at the local garage, making sure Sam didn’t have too.

Sam had wanted to become a lawyer for as long as he could remember, but even if he had been offered a full scholarship, living in a college time was expensive, not to mention books. Sam knew Dean was already in debt, and he hated when he joked around saying “Yeah well Sammy, all the more reason for you to become a lawyer. I need you to keep my ass out of jail.”

Had it not been for the Y/H/C haired girl who had spun straight into his arms at the Halloween party his best friends Jess and Brady threw, he might never have gone. For the first time in a long time, Sam smiled, dancing with the laughing carefree girl in his arms. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he made a difference for someone as he held back her hair, waiting for the alcohol to exit her system in a rather unpleasant way.

He had stayed with her on the floor as she whimpered, gently rubbing circles on her back, trying to make her relax, just as his brother had done for him when he had been sick as a child. He knew the importance of that little gesture better than anyone, and he smiled as Y/N laid down on the floor, resting her head in his lap.

“I’m never drinking again,” she sulked, making Sam laugh, giving her hip a small squeeze.

“You want me to remind you of that next party?” Sam grinned down at her, making her pull a face at him.

“Hey! I am not some brainless partygirl you know,” she pushed herself up into a seating position before nearly falling back down, only prevented by Sam’s steady hands.

“I never said you were,” Sam offered apologetically, relieved when she sighed deeply, shaking her head for him to forget it. Somehow Sam managed to get her off the freezing bathroom floor and into bed. He tugged the covers around her, turning around to leave the room when she reached for him.

He hesitated for a moment, not really sure what to do. She was still drunk, and while helping her to her on campus apartment was one thing, crawling into bed with her, even if they were both fully dressed, was another. The look in her eyes was what made him decide. She didn’t look like the happy girl who had been twirling around on the dancefloor earlier with her arms wrapped around Sam’s neck. She looked sad and broken, like someone who just needed to be held. So that was what Sam did. He crawled into her bed, wrapped his arm around her middle, and pulled her back against his chest.

She didn’t look at him as she quietly started talking, confiding her life history to this total stranger. Sharing with Sam how she had been on the run from her father most of her life. She told him how her mom had covered windows, never letting her bring home friends, and never staying in the same place for long, while always looking over her shoulder to make sure the man that beat and raped her wasn’t coming for them. He was, and he did find them. 5 years ago today. 5 years ago, Y/N’s mom had given her life to protect her from the man she had been running from her entire life. Her mother’s killer and Y/N’s biological father had been sentenced to serve life in prison, but that didn’t stop the nightmares from haunting her, especially on this one night of the year.

“I don’t wanna go to sleep,” she confessed, admitting she was scared of what nightmares that would haunt her, and Sam pulled her a little closer.

“Nothing is going to happen to you.  **I promise I won’t let go** ,” he whispered softly against her ear, smiling when he felt her shiver slightly, and the hint of a smile on her face when she drifted off to sleep. Sam didn’t let go, and part of him knew he never would again. She was special, and she needed someone, like Dean had always been there for him. Sam could be the rock she needed and the light in her dark. He would never let go of her again for as long as she would allow him to hold on to her.


End file.
